


The Ultimate Anomaly

by The_General_Gist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Human Experimentation, If Eldritch Abominations were Tragic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Non-Mastermind Tsumugi, Not used to writing this many characters, Other, weird sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Even in a world where the Ultimate Academy is free of Monokuma, there are still truths to be uncovered, lies to be exposed, and mysteries to be solved.But some truths wish to stay hidden.
Kudos: 4





	The Ultimate Anomaly

As introductions went about, he tried to keep quiet, hoping everyone else wouldn't notice him. He was an outlier; while they all knew themselves and had their memories-

"What about you?" Ouma asked, never missing a beat.

"I- uh," he struggled to respond, anxiety rising.

"Is something wrong?" Kaede asked, concern on her and a lot of the others' faces.

He calmed himself down through sheer luck(he didn't have the self-confidence to admit force of will).

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm the **Ultimate** **Anomaly** , and I don't have a name."

* * *

He had to explain himself to them after that, which was really uncomfortable for him, especially when Tsumugi insisted on comparing him to Perspective Protagonists in video games.

The Ultimate Anomaly was a curious existence. He didn't have a name, a ton of his memories weren't compatible with each other(as if someone sampled a bunch of memories from completely unrelated individuals and patchworked them into a barely functioning identity) and yet had a distinct personality.

As the days went by, he quickly became an social outlier as well, and not just because of his being an introvert. How can you bond with someone who doubts their reality? 

The other Ultimates still tried, and he quickly found himself forming opinions of them. Most of them were alright. He saw a lot of himself in Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko for some reason. He even started to attend Kaito's evening group. Even Tenko was strangely tolerable, despite her prejudices(plus, the confused look on her face after scanning his mind with Neo-Akkido was priceless). Kokichi and Miu, on the other hand...

They quickly started assaulting him with terrible name ideas. Anon, Avery, and the several hundred vulgar words Miu used in relation to him. He didn't even know that many inappropriate words existed!

It was only thanks to Korekiyo that he found an acceptable placeholder name; 'Nazo,' meaning mystery. Unfortunatly, that got the gears in Miu's head turning.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Insect Meet and Greet happened. Nazo would never understand why explaining the concept of phobias to Gonta felt just so much like 'the Talk.' The poor guy was devastated.

* * *

One morning, Miu stormed into the cafeteria, holding a strange contraption in her hand. "Take a look at this baby!" she exclaimed.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you manage to fetishize a flashlight, horn brain?"

Nazo quickly began to tune out the conversation as Miu reacted in her usual aroused indignation. He just wanted to eat his breakfast without feeling the need to apply a chainsaw to his ears.

Then Miu said something about memories, which got Nazo's attention.

"I'm sorry. Back up?" he asked, ignoring the dread growing within him.

Miu snorted. "This flashback light can restore test-tube child's mameries over here!" Nazo felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"You mean memories?" he asked slowly. Miu responded by chucking the device at him. "See for yourself. I bet we all wanna know your kinky past!" she laughed.

Despite himself, Nazo hesitated. Something in him screamed to stop, to turn an run as far he could, to resist the device kicking and screaming. 

Taking a deep breath, Nazo activated the flashback light, hoping for some semblance of clarity in his life.

And the entire world screamed.


End file.
